Mistletoe Claim
by CrimsonGuiltyPleasures
Summary: If Lucy thought getting kissed under the mistletoe was embarrassing, she had yet to witness a dragon in a jealous rage. 2014 Secret Santa Gift for Harada-Sanosuke on Tumblr.


**Hello! Crimson here with another little short one-shot! This one is not one of the requests I was given, those will come next... probably after I update Flame's Desire Again. This one is actually a Secret Santa gift for Harada-Sanosuke on Tumblr!**

**She had requested a Sticy or Nalu one-shot and, to be honest, I was late with this because I kept getting ideas and ideas of something I could do, but they all ended up leaving a bad taste in my mouth. Once this little gem finally snagged itself in my brain, I just ran with it! I'm hoping it still fits what she was wanting...**

**Well, once again, I own nothing! My ever lasting shame...Enjoy!**

**-CGP**

* * *

><p>Mistletoe Claim<p>

It was far more intense than she had expected. Her knees buckled and back arched from being tipped, but her mind was in too much a fog to even notice. The many Guilds partying roared in her ears, but the smooth lips that took her own and the sharp fangs that nipped her left Lucy lost.

Who knew kissing a dragon slayer could be this toe curling? She certainly didn't. Her fingers sought for a hand hold instinctively even as she wondered if it would be prudent to shove him off, but the sheer force and determination left her breathless and the smell of burning clothes was dizzying.

Wait… burning?

"Get your dirty lips off of her!" The roar that followed snapped Lucy from her delirium and her eyes shot open to meet the smug- if a little pained- blue ones of Sting Eucliffe. With an embarrassed squeal, she shoved him away- noticing the fire sizzling from his back. Looking more amused than perturbed, he hastily put the flames out before meeting his attacker who happened to be a very upset Fire Dragon Slayer.

Sting had just kissed her, she realized. Why had he? With thoughts jumbled and chest heaving for air, Lucy glanced around the room, eyes falling on the sprig of mistletoe, enchanted to float directly above her head. So that was it…

"Ah, Natsu," Sting's voice sang out, mischievous and mocking, "We're at a party between the Guilds you know, should you really be acting out like that?" Despite the sneer that crossed the Light Dragon Slayer's face, Lucy caught a lilt in his voice that she couldn't name- almost scheming. Instead, she noticed the group of onlookers and began to glow redder than the red ribbons surrounding the hall.

"Don't give me that crap!" Natsu spat, muscles bunched and ready to pounce in his rage. "You touched my partner!"

Smirking, Sting corrected him, "I kissed your partner. You know, tradition? That's what you do under mistletoe after all."

This seemed only to rile him further, "but she's not your partner, jack ass! Go kiss your own!"

Sting grimaced and somewhere in the crowd, Lucy heard a fellow Shadow Dragon Slayer fall into a disgusted coughing fit. It would have been comical, if she wasn't so distracted. Her lips were still swollen by Sting's mouth and the heat emanating from Natsu was overwhelming.

"Umm, hey guys?" She tried to diffuse the tension, but was quickly interrupted by Sting.

"Last I checked, being team mates does not make her romantically unavailable, Natsu- or are you staking a claim?" He challenged, grinning when Natsu's ire was replaced by a flush of pink dusting across his cheeks.

Lucy's face wasn't doing much better, "woah, wait a minute- that's not-"

"I don't know anything about that!" Natsu responded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly even as his dark eyes stared intensely at the blonde Slayer. "I'm not claiming anything, but she's my partner! I was next to her when she stepped under it, if anyone should have kissed her, it should have been me!" The sudden growl that came from his words brought a shudder to Lucy's spine even as the flush of red spread to cover her neck and shoulders.

Did he truly just say that? As if realizing it himself, Natsu looked away and muttered under his breath. Hiding his surprise, Sting scoffed at his idol and smiled. Who knew kissing the Celestial Mage would have brought out such an amusing reaction?

"Is that what you're upset about?" Lucy's strong voice finally broke through the tension as she stepped towards Natsu, shyly glancing up at him. "Geez, you guys are such a pain!"

"Uhh… Lucy- I didn't.. I didn't mean-" Confused and uncharacteristically stuttering, Natsu looked to his partner and stepped back even as the girl advanced on him. "Look, that jerk shouldn't have done that without permission, that's all I'm saying!"

His voice caught in his throat when the blonde suddenly kissed his cheek and avoided her gaze. "There- better? Now get this mistletoe away from me!"

Both boys were silent, surprised at the turn of events and Lucy wasn't entirely sure she had made the correct decision- acting on impulse as she had done. Just when she thought the dragon slayers had stared long enough, Natsu took action, stepping towards her with firm hands gripping her shoulders.

"That jerk practically had your knees turned to jelly and that's what you call even?" He hissed, hot breath fanning her face. "That wasn't his job to do, dammit!" It was then that Lucy had her second kiss of the evening, full of the same toe-curling intensity that had started the whole ordeal to begin with. Her partner pulled her close, consumed her mouth with his own and dominated her until nothing was left but writhing moans and fingers gripping tightly into his hair. The dizziness had won again.

And the rest of the hall was shocked into laughter, finished bets, stunned silence and every other reaction in between from Guild to Guild. Watching as the sprig that had been floating in air suddenly dropped, Sting felt it best to finally step back. He grinned impishly even as a bag of Jewels made it to his fingers from the thick of the crowd.

"Mission accomplished, Sting- thank you very much!" The crowd was loud, but his dragon slayer ears caught the words with ease even as his mouth twisted to a satisfied smirk. The demon of Fair Tail, Mirajane was surely not someone to underestimate.

"Consider it my Christmas Gift to Natsu." He said, more than happy with himself and the minor favor he had done.

Perhaps he should try that Mistletoe trick again next year.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Review it! …. please? I wanna talk to you- all of you!<strong>


End file.
